exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Osea
Jacob Osea - also known as Eliphas Levi and The Reversed Fool - is an amnesiac teacher with a mysterious past. Story Eliphas Reincarnated Once the famed occultist Eliphas Levi devised a way to communicate with entities known as Arcana through the Grimoire of Eliphas. Despite being successful at the end of his life, as a price for his accomplishment, the Negative Arcana tore him apart, killing him. However, even then, part of his Soul bound itself to the Negative Fool. When the Grimoire was open once again, the Negative Fool found himself in the streets of Princeton, without a name or identity. He was found by Grace Lorrimer who gave him the name Jacob Osea. She helped him integrate the Levi High School - interestingly founded by Eliphas himself - where he taught philosophy, morals and religion, not knowing that the very girls he was teaching to were in fact Witches tied to his Grimoire. Jacob, the Teacher As Jacob, he was a highly popular teacher and a secret fantasy for many girls, including the not-so-secret affection of Coquelicot Tulipa and Jennifer Hena. Eventually, under the pretense of asking for scholar counceling, the pair invited themselves to Jacob's house and openly flirted with him, something which Jacob could not refuse. The pair then learned that Jacob was threatened by a mysterious presence. They left - only to return later in the day with twenty other women from all around the school, including the principal Minerva Stryx. Claiming his house as a new headquarters, the girls discussed of a plan to stop the event of Samhain, informing him that they were in fact witches with supernatural powers - and shocking Jacob, although he welcomed this bizarre situation. The Fool's Mask Finally, Samhain came to pass, and Jacob stayed during the terrifying night as the girls around him fought to protect him and eachother. Then, his memories as the Negative Fool awakened and he lunged at the Witch of the Fool, Coquelicot herself. Unable to bear anymore of his fake identity, seeking to return to nothingness and get rid of his human face, he attacked Coquelicot relentlessly but she couldn't bring herself to strike back. Instead, Coquelicot took on the Negative Fool's burden, binding it directly to her soul, a process which freed Jacob from his influence. Finally free to be who he wanted to be, Jacob embraced Coquelicot and slowly nursed her back to life. Then, by the time each girl recovered from the exhausting night, Jacob welcomed them in his house, promising to take care of them. Appearance As Jacob Osea, he is a handsome man with fluffy black hair and serene blue eyes, as well as a kind expression. He wears pristine black clothes, as expected from a teacher in a high-class school. As the Negative Fool, he is a massive puppet-like individual made of black steel with silver linings, without a face or defined appearance. Personality Jacob is a mild-mannered, enthusiastic and compassionnate individuals who finds helping others find their purpose in life As a teacher, he is always full of humor and prone to forgive, and is naturally timid. He is also extremely sensitive and falls in love quite readily. Behind all of this, however, Jacob is amnesiac and knows no purpose in his life. His sometimes dark outlook on life is tied to the influence of the Negative Fool. With his memories returned, during Samhain, Jacob is nihilistic and self-destructive, an embodiment of failure and self-denial who seeks only to be ended and finally find peace. Powers * Power Mimicking: As the Negative Fool he has access to weaker aspects of each existing Arcana's powers. Storylines * Tarot Hearts is deeply centered around Jacob's existence. Trivia * Both his first and last name, Jacob and Osea, are associated with biblical prophets : Jakob and Hosea. * Eliphas Levy is a real-life French occultist which defined the initiatic interpretation of tarot ; his knowledge of religion and morality inspired Jacob's background as a religion teacher. * His personality is inspired by the stereotypical image of the perfect Magical Girl love interest. This is of course like many elements in Tarot Hearts a foil - in this case, Jacob's personality is an illusion crafted by a cursed Arcana. Category:Character Category:Arcana Category:Interra